Sonny With a Chance of Nine
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Sonny and Chad have to babysit Chad's nine year old sister. What will happen between the two?


**Chad's Point of View**

I must admit that today I had one of the worst ideas ever. I volunteered to baby-sit my nine year old little sister all because Sonny mentioned that she like kids. Sometimes it annoyed me at how cute she was. I sighed, knowing that getting out of it wouldn't be as easy as getting into it.

*Flashback*

_Sonny and I were having out signature fine-fine-good-good arguments. You know once we get to the first good I completely forget what we were arguing over. "Are we good?" She asks, falling into the normal order._

_I smile, "Oh…hold that thought." I say as my phone rings. I look at the screen debating on whether or not to answer it. My mom was calling and sometimes her requests were a little weird. But as usual, being the mama's boy I am, I answered. "Hey Mom…you need me to do what? But I don't want to waste my Friday night babysitting." I whined._

"_Chad, come on. Your mom wouldn't have called you if it wasn't an emergency. Look, I help you if you're that terrified of baby-sitting." She smirked knowing that I wouldn't turn that down. _

"_Fine, I'll do it. …Yea I know. I love you too. See ya." Sonny was still smirking by the time I pressed the end button "What are you smirking at? Oh, I know what it is. You just can't wait to spend time with the great Chad Dylan Cooper." It was my turn to smirk at her noticeably reddening cheeks._

"_On the contrary, you didn't even want to do it until I volunteered to help you. But it's not like I mind, I like little kids." She left making her hair bounce in a way that makes you just want to reach out and kiss her. Tell anyone I just said that and I will have your head on a pole in my bathroom._

_*End of Flashback*_

So that is how I got roped into baby-sitting. Fun right? Well if you thought yes, you're wrong. I hated to be around little kids. I mean I love my sister yes, it was just I wanted to spend time with Sonny; not Sonny and my overly obsessed 'So Random' fan of a sister. Yes you heard me, my sister, a Cooper, actually watches that show. Well I really can't blame her. When Sonny is in a sketch, I always sit down and watch it.

I walked down the hallway of Sonny's apartment building, reading the numbers as I walked past. _215, 217, 219...ah there is 221. _I thought as I knocked hoping Sonny would answer and not her mom. It's not that I don't like her mom; it's just that she kind of scares me.

I jumped about a foot back as somebody answered the door. Apparently, luck was on my side. The door opened revealing Sonny clad in black skinny jeans with a flowing blue baby doll top. "Chad, I would really like to go, so would you wipe the drool off your face and take me to your car?" She smirked. I only then noticed the faint line of drool running down the side of my face.

"Yea, yea, whatever." I said in a bored tone while trying not to look at her. Man did she look cute today. "Just so you know this shouldn't be too hard. Christina is a perfect little angel." She scoffed. Can you believe it, Sonny Monroe dared to scoff at Chad Dylan Cooper's statement about his perfect little sister? "Did you seriously just scoff at me?" I asked wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Maybe I just did. I mean no person related to you could be perfect. That is unless you are the mess up. Are you the mess up, Chad?" She asked in her sickening sweet voice. It was my turn to scoff.

"Funny, funny, little Sonny." I put an arm around her shoulders. "You don't honestly think that. Why don't you stop lying to yourself and everyone else? Why won't you just admit it? Just admit that you are in love with me, Sonny." I looked at her with a pleading expression hidden under a serious one. I couldn't have her knowing that I liked her, could I? Of course not, she would just hold it over my head.

"Ha ha, Chad, and I am the one lying. I believe you are the one that is in love why me." I laughed in her face as I opened the car door for her. Her face fell slightly, "I'm not that bad, am I?" Her eyes seemed to be glistening with tears.

"Oh, no Sonny, I didn't mean it like that…" I trailed off, confused as to why she was suddenly smirking.

"And you call me a bad actor. I believe you just fell into the trap of Sonny Monroe." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well played, Monroe." I gave her a small pat on the back of her shoulder blade.

"Thank you, Cooper." I turned my face towards the window for fear of her seeing my smile. It was true; when Sonny decided to be her cute self…stupid cute…I couldn't help but smile. The drive to my house was about 10 minutes. I pulled through the bronze gate leading to my gravel driveway. She looked up, gapping at the site in front of her.

"Sonny, it is just a house." I told her smirking. It was true though. My house was a three bedroom and two bathroom house. The part that was extraordinary was the pool house. That was like my own little house. I smiled and went to greet my mom, who was loading her car to go out. She was going to some small town in West Virginia. I know, right. The mountains, curvy roads, and the smell of fresh air.

"Chad, I need you to make sure you feed them." I nodded my head slightly annoyed that she hadn't left yet. I just wanted to walk in, tell my sister to go to bed, and the spend the rest of the night talking to Sonny about nothing.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Cooper. I won't let Chad injure your child or the house." Sonny said smiling her heart warming smile. My mom smiled back before kissing my head.

"I'll be back Sunday night. Do you think you will be okay until then?" I nodded my head. How could she think that Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't handle everything with his little sister? I was honestly relieved when she left. I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Are you ready to meet my angel of a sister?" I asked, smiling in Sonny's direction. She nodded and I took her hand, leading her up to the door. "Christa Nicole?" I called, waiting for her. I heard the footsteps running down the hallway. I was confused when I heard multiple feet running toward me. Sonny looked at me with the same expression.

"Chad! I missed you." I smiled as a little body flung herself into my arms. I looked over her shoulder to find eight other pairs of eyes looking back at me.

"Uh, Chris, who are these other people?" I looked at her as she squealed, jumping out of my arms.

"Chad, these are my friends. Mommy said I could have a sleepover." She said it as if obvious. I lifted my eyebrow and gestured to the kids behind her. She rolled her eyes, "This is Alex," she gestured to brown haired, green-eyed little boy. I smiled at him as she moved on to the next one. "This is Kay," she gestured to a blonde hair, brown-eyed little girl decked in pink from head to toe. She smiled and gave me a flirty smile and a scowl towards Sonny. I let out a slight chuckle before Christa gave me a glare. "This is Luke or Kevin," she pointed to a boy identical to Kay. The thing that struck me that was weird was he was wearing a strange French looking hat. "This is Maddie." She pointed to a black haired, brown eyes girl. "This is Drew. This is Hayley and last but not least this is Sean." She finished, sighing when she took a breath.

"Chad, can I talk to you for a second?" Sonny asked, uncomfortable under the glare Kay was giving her.

"Christa Nicole, I need you to take your friends to your room and Sonny and I will bring you snacks." She nodded and they all ran up the stairs excitingly. I led Sonny to the kitchen. "So what's up?" I asked, munching on some chips.

"I thought you told me it was only your little sister, not eight of her friends." She looked a little worried. I would be lying to myself if I said she wasn't totally adorable right there. I chuckled, crossed my arms and raised my left eyebrow.

"Are you scared, Sonny?" She scoffed and crossed her own arms.

"Of course not, Chad. It's only nine nine-year olds. What could possibly go wrong?" She spoke as if she already knew what would happen.

"Sure you aren't, and Tawni isn't a blonde." I rolled my eyes and turned my back to her, to look in the fridge. I had to find something to make nine year olds for a snack. The only thing I found in the fridge was a can of spray cheese. I went to the cabinets and looked for some crackers. "Look, Sonny, I can't find the crackers. Can you just watch the kids while I go and get something for them to eat?" She nodded her head a bit scared. I chuckled and went out the door.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I knew taking on the responsibility of nine kids was a lot, but I knew if I backed down now, Chad wouldn't let it go. I decided to go check on them because they were being so quiet. I tried to sneak up the stairs that was until I tripped up them and smacked my head off of the railing. "Ow," I moaned in pain, clutching my head. I heard a small giggle and then a hushing noise. "Well this should be fun." I muttered to myself, making my way once again to Chris's door. I knocked loudly.

"Coming," the door opened, revealing a small body. "Oh, it's you Sonny, come on in." Kay smiled evilly at me as the door revealed her. I walked in, a little apprehensive. "So, Sonny, where is Chad?" Christina asked me in a sickening voice.

"Oh she will do." I heard Alex whisper. I looked at them, confused as to what they were talking about. I lifted my eyebrow, unaware of Hayley and Luke being behind me.

"Just do it now, before Chad gets home." Christina muttered in a bored tone, waving her hand dejectedly towards me. I raised an eyebrow before yelping out in pain. I felt a little hand squeeze my wrist tightly as they twisted it. They took the other hand and bounded them together I felt a foot kick my knees out, so I would fall to the floor.

"What the heck? Chris-" I was cut off by someone sticking a piece of tape over my mouth. I stared at them in disbelief.

"So, Sonny, now that we have you, we are going to hold you hostage. I hope you are alright with that. I mean not like we care what you think anyways. You see we want Chad to be wrapped around our finger, and since he likes you and wouldn't want us to hurt you, he will do what we say." Chris reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. She dialed a number, put it on speaker, and waited for it to ring.

"Sonny, what couldn't handle the kids?" I heard Chad say through the phone. I wanted so bad to just sit there and scoff, but of course, I couldn't.

"Actually Chad, this is Chris. I want you to bring us home some ice cream with every type of topping." Chris and Maddie gave each other a high five.

"Or I could not. Where is Sonny and why do you have her phone?" Chad asked and Christina just rolled her.

"Listen, Chad, I have your love interest right here. If you want her safe and sound then you will do as I say." Christina said angrily over the phone.

"Okay, okay, you win. I'll get you ice cream with every toppings. Just please whatever you do, don't hurt her." Chad begged over the phone. I wanted to giggle at how cute it was.

"That's what I thought," Christina said before hanging up the phone.

She looked at me evilly before turning around to her minions. "So, what do we do with her when she isn't useful anymore?" Sean asked.

"I don't know we will figure that out when we get our demand." Christina told him. "Hey Drew, take the tape off of her now."

"Ouch! I do have some skin under there you know." I screamed in pain. They decided that extra strength duck tape was needed instead of a bandana. "You do know you guys have ice cream and toppings downstairs right?" I asked as they stared at me in disbelief.

"There is?" Hayley asked, wide-eyed and everything. I nodded my head. "So there was no need to gag and bind you?" I shook my head. "In that case, can I have your autograph after I eat?" I nodded my head, expecting them to let me go.

"Hello, can someone help me?" I asked to the wall after about a half an hour of no one coming back in. I looked up when the door opened. It revealed two blue orbs staring back at me.

"You look like you could use some help." He chuckled and I only nodded helplessly. "Sonny, I have something I need to tell you." I looked at him knowingly.

"As do I," I started. "But you go first." He sighed, looking down.

"I like you, I mean really like you." He looked down, embarrassed of his statement.

I grabbed his chin, "At least I'm not the only one." He looked up, confused. I giggled and then blushed at my sudden giggle.

"Is it weird that I want to kiss you right know?" He looked in my eyes like a shy boy asking for a toy from the store Santa. I smiled and shook my head leaning into quickly press my lips to his. "Thanks," he looked down. "Sonny, will you go out with me?" I looked at him. I launched myself into his arms.

"Of course!" I kissed him again as he spin us in a circle. I giggled a little as he pulled away. I knew that staying with the kids while he went for snacks had to of been one of the greatest things in my life.

**A/N: What do you think of my first actual romance? The story idea was given to me by moondancer2190...I just wrote it. Review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
